<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meeting The Grandparents by ThatOneGuy56</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179581">Meeting The Grandparents</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGuy56/pseuds/ThatOneGuy56'>ThatOneGuy56</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Works [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, I'm Bad At Tagging, Korrasami Family, Original Character(s), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, adoptive children</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:46:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGuy56/pseuds/ThatOneGuy56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sato family heads out for a visit to the South Pole.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korra/Asami Sato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Works [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meeting The Grandparents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do you think they’ll like me?” Hope asked, her voice sounding uncharacteristically small. Korra smiled down at her adoptive daughter. The Sato family were on board the newest model of Future Industries airship. They’d left Republic City a few weeks ago. The plan had originally been just to head South, but then Hope had started asking about Korra and Asami’s previous adventures. So, they’d decided to take some extra time to visit some points of interest. They’d already visited Zaofu and the remaining Air Temples, but then had finally turned their attention to the South Pole.</p><p>“Oh, honey.” Korra said, kneeling before the girl. She was dressed in blue and white furs similar to the ones Korra wore. “They’re going to love you. They’ve wanted to meet you so badly, but they don’t get to leave the Southern Water Tribe very often.”</p><p>“But, what if they don’t?” Hope continued, looking down at her boots shyly. Korra hooked a finger under her daughter’s chin, and raised her head until their eyes met.</p><p>“I promise that they will, okay?” The Avatar said firmly. “I know it’s really scary, because they’re still strangers to you. But you trust me and Asami, right?” Hope nodded. “Then you know that we’d never let you be around people who wouldn’t like you.”</p><p>“It’s okay to be nervous though.” Asami added. The CEO had stepped up onto the deck from a visit to the command room. Aang was attached to her chest via a baby bjorn. The one year old was looking around with wide eyes. “It’ll be okay, Hope, you can hold mine and Korra’s hands the whole time if it would make you feel better. Okay?”</p><p>“Okay.” Hope replied, flashing a small smile. The Satos went back below deck to put Aang down for his nap. A few short hours later, the pilot informed them that they had finally arrived at the South Pole. Korra stayed with the kids, while Asami went to the control room to oversee the landing. Fifteen minutes later, the family was making their way down the gangplank. The familiar icy bite of the southern winds toyed with Korra’s hair.</p><p>“It’s good to be back.” The Avatar sighed, smiling.</p><p>“It-it’s c-cold.” Hope stuttered.</p><p>“I know sweetie, but we'll be inside soon.” Asami replied, adjusting Aang’s hat for the fifth time. Korra held out a hand, which Hope took, and started towards the small crowd waiting for them. Senna, Tonraq and Master Katara stood a short distance from the airship. The trio were all dressed in furs.</p><p>“Mom! Dad!” Korra said, rushing forward to hug them both. “Of course you remember Asami.” The Avatar continued, when she finally released her parents. “But let me introduce Hope, and her little brother Aang.” She pointed to each child in order.</p><p>“H-Hello.” Hope chirped. The seven year old was shivering noticeably, trying to bury her hands in her jacket pockets.</p><p>“We can do introductions later, let’s get you all out of the wind first.” Tonraq replied, chuckling. The big man turned and led them to the Chief’s Palace.</p><p>“Wow, you lived here?” Hope asked, looking up at the building in awe.</p><p>“No, honey,” Korra explained with a small smile. “But, I’d be happy to show you our old home, if you’d like.”</p><p>“That would be fun!” Asami chimed in. Hope nodded in agreement. Korra glanced at Aang, who was still sleeping steadily in the bjorn. Once the group was inside, they began to shed their outer layers of clothing. Asami handed the still sleeping Aang over to Master Katara, who cradled him while sitting on the couch. Meanwhile, Senna and Tonraq approached Hope. The little girl moved closer to Korra’s leg.</p><p>“It’s okay, honey.” Korra said, gently. “They won’t hurt you.” Hope hesitated, before holding out her little hand to shake.</p><p>“Hello, Hope.” Senna introduced herself. “I’m Senna, Korra’s mother. And this is her father, Tonraq.”</p><p>“You’re really big!” Hope said, as the large man’s hand closed around her own. He laughed.</p><p>“Yes, I am.” He replied, smiling broadly. “It’s very nice to meet you finally, Hope.”</p><p>“And you look a lot like Korra.” Hope added, turning back to Senna. The Avatar’s mother beamed with pride.</p><p>“You’re very observant, little one.” Senna replied. “Are you from one of the Water Tribes, Hope?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m from the South like you are!” The little girl said excitedly, only to frown suddenly. “Or at least that’s what my mother told me.” Senna knelt down in front of her, still smiling.</p><p>“Did she ever make you sweet buns?” Senna asked. Hope’s eyes widened and she nodded. “Well, luckily for you I just happen to make the best ones in the whole world. Would you like some?”</p><p>“Can I, please?” Hope asked, turning to Asami and Korra.</p><p>“Of course, sweetie.” Asami answered, giving Senna an appreciative look. The Water Tribe woman stood, taking Hope’s hand in her own and headed off towards the kitchen. Korra blinked away the tears that had been building up. Part of her had been concerned about how her parents would react to their adoptive grandchildren.</p><p>“Sit down, you two, you look like you could use the rest.” Master Katara said suddenly, looking up from the still sleeping toddler in her arms. Asami and Korra seated themselves in the loveseat, the Avatar twisting so that her back was against the armrest and her legs were draped over Asami’s lap.</p><p>“So, how is parenthood going so far?” Tonraq asked, as he seated himself in a large chair. Asami and Korra shared a look.</p><p>“Well, it was a challenge at first.” Asami answered first, turning to the Chieftain. “Hope had a difficult time adjusting to her new surroundings. The poor thing had nightmares almost every night.”</p><p>“She slept better once Naga started sleeping in her room though.” Korra added. “And little man over there is finally sleeping through the night too.”</p><p>“How did their mother die again?” Katara asked.</p><p>“We’re not actually sure.” Asami replied, glancing at Korra who shrugged. “We were told that it was something that happened during Aang’s birth, though.” The master waterbender nodded solemnly.</p><p>“It is an unfortunate situation that happens sometimes,” She said quietly. “Even with my mastering of water healing, I have lost two mothers during birth. But, I can proudly say that these two have managed to find an excellent foster family.” Korra felt herself blush at her former teacher’s words. She’d looked up to and respected Master Katara for her whole life, so it gave her a huge amount of pride to know that the feeling was mutual. Asami seemed equally giddy, if the huge grin on her face was anything to judge by.</p><p>—</p><p>Meanwhile, in the kitchen:</p><p>“So, are they any good?” Senna asked, as Hope dug into her third sweet bun. The seven year old nodded enthusiastically.</p><p>“Yes, Miss Senna.” She replied.</p><p>“You may call me, Senna.” The woman offered. “I don’t have any special titles like the others.”</p><p>“So what do you do then?” Hope asked. “If that’s okay for me to ask. I’m sorry if I’m being rude.”</p><p>“It’s perfectly fine, Hope.” Senna said, reaching across the table to pat her hand reassuringly. “But to answer your question, the only thing I ever wanted to be was a mother. And trust me, I had my hands full raising Korra.” Hope giggled. “I’ve never really had much interest in politics like my husband, or being a hero like Korra or Katara, and I don’t have the mind for business like Asami does.”</p><p>“So, you like to take care of people?” Hope suggested. Senna smiled and nodded. “My mom was like that too.” The seven year old added quietly, her face falling slightly.</p><p>“You miss her a lot, don’t you?” Senna asked.</p><p>“Y-yeah.” Hope muttered, her eyes starting to water. “I’ve been trying not to, because I don’t want to make Asami or Korra mad at me.”</p><p>“They’d never be mad at you for that.” Senna said, gently. “I promise that they’re very happy to have you in their lives, and I think that they’d like it if you told them how you’re feeling.”</p><p>“A-are you sure?” The little girl asked.</p><p>“Yes, I am.” Senna answered, smiling widely. “Why don’t we go see what everybody else is up to first though?” Hope nodded, wiping her eyes, before slipping down from her chair.</p><p>“Thank you, Senna.” Hope said, hugging the woman tightly. “I really like you.” She couldn’t see the look of pure joy on Senna’s face.</p><p>—</p><p>Later that night.</p><p>Asami and Korra were putting the children to bed, when Hope finally decided to tell them.</p><p>“Please don’t be mad, but sometimes I really miss my mom.” The little girl said, clutching her doll tightly.</p><p>“We’re not mad, honey.” Korra replied, flashing a reassuring smile. “It’s perfectly okay for you to miss her.”</p><p>“I lost my mom when I was around your age.” Asami added. The raven haired woman kneeled in front of Hope. “It hurt for a long time, but eventually it didn’t hurt so much. I still miss her though, especially on days like her birthday.”</p><p>“I just didn’t want you to think that I wasn’t happy to be here with you.” Hope replied, quietly. “Because I am. I’ve had a lot of fun ever since I got here.”</p><p>“We’re happy that you're here with us too.” Korra replied. The Avatar knelt down beside her wife, and took one of Hope’s hands in her own. “If you’re ever missing your mom a lot, then come and find one of us and we’ll help you, okay?” The little girl nodded.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a cute little fic that I was suddenly inspired to write. Let me know if you’d like more stuff like this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>